Drabbles Are The Best Medicine
by Scare4irony
Summary: E/O Challenge. Now the words 'puppy' and 'Sam' didn't fit into the same sentence...Word is KEEP. Really late drabble for Helen Bache.
1. Muffy Morgan: 9th of May 2009: Chest

AN: This weeks word is CHEST...and another drabble featuring impalement and blood for Muffy Morrigan. I hope you feel better.**

* * *

**

**WHOOP! WHOOP! WHOOP!**

"It's not so much a whoop as it is a jack hammer," Dean joked.

"Whoop, whoop, whoop!" Sam lurched forward while hacking. Only the seat belt stopped him from hitting his head on the dashboard. His throat was raw and his chest was on fire.

"A whoop sounds more like this..." The elder Winchester proceeded to emit a strangled noise, only stopping when he saw Sam's pained face.

"De'n." Sam struggled. "Sh't up. It's contagious," he managed weakly.

The newest revelation stunned Dean into a quick silence before he spoke, "Shutting up and going to hospital."

**JUST A ROUTINE THING**

Jumping the fence was a routine thing.

Sam climbed the fence with agile movements and cleared the sharp spokes by centimetres.

Dean took his run up and scrambled over, just as he went over, his jacket caught the spokes and a flash of pain coloured his face.

"Dean?" Sam's face turned stark white as he saw blood slowly seeping down the iron fence.

"Sammy..." Dean whimpered. In the moonlight glow Sam saw the spike puncturing Dean's stomach.

"Dean!" Sam screamed.

Dean's vice like grip tightened on the bars. Sam tried to get up, his hands slipping on Dean's blood.

* * *

AN: Leave reviews...thnx...Luv Scare:)


	2. PR Lady: 8th of June 2009: Worn

AN: Of course this is dedicated to our very lovely Ms Platinum Rose Lady. Hope you are getting well and wish you all the best for a speedy recovery ;) I present to you...sick Sam!...maybe he can keep you company.

* * *

**VARI****CELLA ZOSTER VIRUS**

"So whad 'id Bobby say'd?" Asked Sam.

"Well I now know why you've had the flu...without actually having the flu." Dean grinned at the bedridden Winchester. 'He said you've got the 'Varicella Zoster Virus'. "

"Deeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaan'd!" Sam sniffled.

"Yes m'lady," he replied siding up to the worn out bed. Sam was too sick to notice the 'm'lady' remark.

Face coloured with confusion and not sure what he was pouting about, Sam asked, "Is'd it bad?"

"Dude it's the chicken pox, it's only bad if you scratch." Sam looked down guiltily. Dean's eyes narrowed. "Sam, have you been scratching?"

"No," he mumbled.

Dean pulled off the worn blanket which revealed Sam's legs. Red claw like marks covered his calves.

"I was'd itchy!" He protested. His nails were now in the crook of his elbow.

"...Sam!" Dean slapped Sam's hand. He went to the small bag lying on the table. "Where else?"

'No where'd," Sam sneezed and flung his head back onto the pillow. "My head hurd's"

"Asprin, coming right up." Dean went to the bathroom and came back to find Sam scratching his stomach. "Sam!" He went back to the table and rummaged in the bag.

"You've god to be kidding me!" Dean held out a pair of oven mitts and electrical tape. "I'm gonna look like'd a dork!"

Dean smiled, humor, sympathy and a little bit of love etched deep into his voice, "I think you'd have that covered without the mitts."

* * *

AN: Leave reviews...they are the imunisation against writers block! Sorry being random here! :) Luv Scare4irony


	3. PR Lady: 8th of June 2009: Worn 2

AN: Okay...so I did a drabble before but I didn't know what malady meant. I just changed it to m'lady...stupid I know *grins* anyways! I finally found out the meaning and was like 'uh-oh'! So here is the proper one I guess...still dedicated to Platinum Rose Lady because...hey only the best for her right? Now fans! I present to you sick Sam and slightly sleep deprived Dean!

* * *

**The Sound Of...**

"One freaking week!" Dean roared. "Okay this just isn't funny anymore!"

He was beyond hearing it, he didn't car about Sam's excuses or Sam's reasoning behind it. He just wanted it to stop.

"We went to the doctor Sam, she used the term 'malady'! Screw malady! She's a doctor...she didn't cure you! Know I'm gonna be stuck, with you here all day, listening to you..." Dean gestured into the distance.

Sam stood there as mutely as he could possibly be in his worn out jeans and brown hoodie. He coughed and then sniffled loudly.

"Well aren't you gonna say anything?" Dean pushed Sam roughly onto the bed where he sneezed. 'Bless you," he muttered. "On second thoughts, don't say anything."

Sam didn't listen to Dean. "I'm," hic, "sor..." hic, "ry," hic. "I..." Sam wiped his sleave roughly against his nose.

"I swear if this doesn't end soon one of us is sleeping in the car,' he pulled of Sam's sweat ridden hoodie and grabbed a new one, finally tucking Sam in bed before departing into the bathroom.

"De..." hic, "...an" hic. Sam hiccupped, bleary eyed and throat raw.

Dean gripped his toothbrush in an iron like vice. "I hate the fucking hiccups!"

"Dean!" Sam yelled before hiccups over took his system.

"What?!" Dean growled.

"I," hic, "real..." hic, "ly," hic, "am," Sam tried in a small voice. His eyes became huge and puppy dog like, before he slowly turned his head away from the bathroom.

Dean instantly felt guilty watching Sam from the bathroom mirror. "I know you am," he said quietly. "Promise, you're gonna be fine."

"Tha..." hic, "nks," hic."

Dean squeezed his eyes shut, willing for the sound to go away, desperately craving sleep. _Maybe a pillow over Sam's head..._

* * *

AN: Okay..._just to let you know Dean didn't actually do anything to Sam...(okay so he poured a glass of water in Sam's bed...Sam woke up the next morning very embarrassed!) But hey! The hiccups were gone!  
_Gotta love Dean! Leave reviews...luv Scare4irony!


	4. HJ: 27th of Dec 2009: Shoe

AN: One of my friends is sick so I thought I would right her one. She has a cold...and it's been bugging her for a while now. The word was SHOE, and I'm sorry that it's late but I was concentrating on my new story called Oops...go check it out cause it's funny :D

* * *

**GO FISH**

Dean threw down his cards in disgust. "We need another game dude."

"Poker, Snap, Spit, Black-Jack, Dean, what else is there?" Sam turned to Castiel, who was still standing at the door. "Hey Cas, know any card games?"

"No."

"I got it! How bout we just play 'Go Fish'?" Dean yelled.

Sam and Dean were suddenly wet, flies and mosquitoes dancing around them.

Castiel stared at them innocently from the bank of the river. "Go fish." He gestured to the water and the fish swimming between the brothers' legs.

Dean groaned and climbed up the incline to stand level with Castiel. "Where are our shoes?"

Castiel smiled and Dean hit his hand against his head hearing Sam happily cry out, "Hey! I caught one!"

* * *

AN: So I hope my friend gets better - you know who you are :D Leave reviews - lots of love - Scare4irony


	5. Helen Bache: 18th July 2010: Keep

AN: I know that this is like uber late...and I don't know if this would...I don't know, be too painful or something but Mabelyboo wanted to cheer up Helen Bache because Simba, her dog passed away. The word was KEEP.

* * *

**PUPPY LOVING**

Driving along the road Dean's mind began to wander.

When he thought about it, Sam was like a puppy.

Constant following around, large innocent eyes, soulful expression, dimple grin to tail wagging when happy, hunched shoulders to droopy doggy ears when sad – yep Sam was puppy reincarnate.

Well, he _was_ puppy reincarnate. Now the words 'puppy' and 'Sam' didn't fit into the same sentence...

"Dean, pull over!" Sam yelled.

"What-"

Sam jumped outta the car and knelt beside the box. "Look." He gently held a little Labrador to his chest. "Can we keep him?" He nuzzled the bundle of fur. "How 'bout...'Boxer'?" he whispered to the pup.

This innocence was lost on Dean seeing the little smirk in Sam's face as he unleashed his secret weapon.

_Curse Sam and his puppy dog eyes...well I'll be damned._

* * *

AN: So sorry for the lateness and I'm sorry about Simba's passing. RIP to your friend.


End file.
